Transport refrigeration systems (TRSs) are generally used to cool containers, transport units (TUs) such as trailers, and numerous other types of TUs. A TRS may include a transport refrigeration unit (TRU) that is attached to the TU and provides refrigeration within a cargo space of the TU. The TRU may include, without limitation, a compressor, a condenser, a thermo expansion valve, an evaporator and fans and/or blowers to facilitate heat exchange between the cargo space of the TU and the environment surrounding the TU.
In a cooling cycle, a refrigerant is compressed by the compressor and subsequently flows into the condenser. In the condenser, the compressed refrigerant can release heat to the environment. Then the refrigerant can pass through the thermo expansion valve where it can subsequently flow into the evaporator to absorb heat from air in a space desired to be cooled. A fan and/or blower can be used to facilitate heat exchange between the refrigerant and the environment when the refrigerant is in the condenser and the evaporator by creating air flow through the condenser and the evaporator.